The Ethernet networking protocol has become one of the most common networking protocols in use today. Due to the wide availability of Ethernet, and its large install base, Ethernet is generally able to provide a greater cost performance than other networking protocols. Accordingly, there has been a recent demand for implementations of Ethernet interfaces across a wide array of industries. Ethernet transmissions generally transmit data over at least one twisted pair of wires. A twisted pair of wires, or a “twisted pair,” may refer to a type of cabling where two conductors of a single circuit are twisted together. Single pair Ethernet may refer to Ethernet transmissions over a single twisted pair of wires.
Some single pair Ethernet applications, such as automotive Ethernet over unbalanced and unshielded twisted pair cables, may be subject to severe noise degradations, such as from narrow-band interference and/or unpredictable burst noises. The noise degradations may cause corruptions during link synchronization and/or training Corruptions during link synchronization and/or training may result in unrecoverable errors, such as failure to detect a link partner or to initialize a scrambler, and/or may result in corrupted synchronization/training messages that require retransmissions and thereby lengthen the link establishment time.